Clumsy You, Wait for Me
by Readingpassion-writinglove
Summary: Frey remembers a day when she and Dylas had gone a date, unable to figure out why he was suddenly distant. What's a girl to do?


Rune Factory: Dylas x Frey

Hi this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, and I'm only good at reading, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I look up to a lot of writers here, and even had the pleasure of private messaging a few of them, and I hope I can learn from them a lot, although I will never be on par with them. I haven't played video games for awhile, so a lot of my writing will be based on memory or imagination. I was able to get some proposal dialogue into the story, because really, when you play the game, and you read about it in the story, it feels almost as if the story is part of it. Well, that's how I feel, sorry. Anyways, I would really appreciate reviews since I have done this before, and thank you ahead of time if you took the time to read this. I hope you enjoy this pairing, and if possible, I would like to practice my writing skills, so please send me any requests for stories, I like ALL pairings, EXCEPT forte and leon…..I'm sorry, : I just don't enjoy seeing Forte with a trickster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 4, only my imagination and hopeful alternate events.

* * *

When they first met, she thought he was a jerk. But when she got to know him better, it became clear that he was just shy. Now, he was avoiding her again and wouldn't talk to her. What's a girl to do?

* * *

*************************************Flashback******************************************************

"Gelding!"

"Pipsqueak!"

" Horseface!"

"!Dwarf!"

"I AM A DWARF, STUPID!" Frey sighed. She had been searching for Dylas as he had been late for their date, and was not surprised to see that he was fighting with Doug. She was overjoyed that he had accepted her confession and reciprocated her feelings, but he was still hesitant in being public with his affections. Of course, everyone took this as an opportunity to tease them and got a rise out of his reactions, especially Leon. As Frey walked down from the Plaza towards the General Store, she could see the red-headed dwarf and the blue-haired horseman staring each other down.

"Dally? What are you doing?" she asked. "Dally" turned around to look at Frey, and turned slightly red as he always did when he heard his nickname.

"Frey? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, we had a date? Did you forget?" she asked. He was interrupted by Doug who was cracking a pretend whip while making a sound effect. "Wha-pssh!"

Dylas grabbed at his collar.

"Doug! Really!" Frey had turned the same shade of red as the dwarf's hair, and Doug stopped snickering enough to show he was ashamed.

"Let's go, Dally! Hmph!" She walked away, pulling Dylas along with her. They had gotten to the restaurant before Frey got pulled backwards by Dylas's sudden halt. "What's wrong Dally?" she asked.

"You-Your hand i-is holding my hand."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Stupid…" He looked away, covering his face to hide his embarrassment. Frey tried to let go, but Dylas held on tight, not enough for it to hurt, but enough that she couldn't get away…..not that she minded. "Let's go." He pushed open the door, and heard Porcoline greet them with a "MEGA Good Morning!"

" OOOOO, Frey, are you on a date?! What about are endless love?"

"Shut up! She never said that!" Frey giggled as Dylas fought with Porcoline. Sighing, Dylas turned "Frey, wait here, ok? I'll go make us something to eat."

"Ok Dally, but don't take too long, we're already an hour later than we're supposed to be in our date, and we still have to go to Keeno Lake." She reminded him.

"Got it." He headed to the kitchen, after ten min., he came out and carried dozens of different dishes, each more delicious looking than the last. "Dig in."

"Thanks Dally." After a few bites, Frey realized that they were missing something. "Dally, would you like to have some of this? It's delicious."

"Sure"

"Ok then, Say ahhhhh."Blushing, Dylas jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT?!" Frey pouted cutely after this.

"Don't you want me to feed you?" She knew he could not resist her when she did this. Slowly, he sat back down.

"….Damn it. A-ahhhhh" Although he took the food from Frey's fork, and he was staring at her face. She felt his intense gaze and had to look away. She looked back up with a smile and asked

"Was it good? I love your cooking Dally!" He nodded silently, but she could tell that he was happy from her compliment.

As they were at the lake, Frey thought '_This might be the perfect chance!' _"Um, Dally?"

"Yeah?...!" Frey lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. At first, he didn't move, then his face slowly turned a bright red.

"Giggle! You're adorable Dally! I love you!"

_Blush._ "S-stupid! I- I love you too" He covered his face.

"What did you say Dally? I couldn't hear you." She teased.

"You!" He chased after her, splashing water everywhere.

*******************END OF FLASHBACK**************************************************

* * *

"Dally, Why have you been avoiding me?" Frey asked with tears threatening to overcome her.

"I have not!" He shouted.

"YES, YOU HAVE!" She answered loudly. Dylas was taken aback by her outburst.

"Why won't you go on dates with me anymore? It's like you've turned back into the person you used to be before you came to Selphia"

"….I can't talk right now. Go away." He avoided her gaze, guilt plain on his face. Finally overcome with emotion, Frey ran off shouting "IDIOT!" at him, heading to the castle. She ran into Arthur on her way back. "Goodness, what happened Frey?" The prince of Norad became concerned for the princess when he saw her normally glad exterior replaced by a gloomy atmosphere. "Oh sorry Arthur, it's not important."

"Was it because of Dylas?"

"Gasp! Were we really that loud? Sorry!" Tears again flowing out of her eyes.

"No no, I bet it is entirely his fault." He tried to reassure her. She explained the situation to him, and by the end, Arthur had a determined expression on his face.

"Well, that's no way to treat a lady. I'll have to have a NICE CHAT with Dylas."

"A-Arthur? Please don't hurt him" Although they were fighting, she was fearful of the look on Arthur's face. What was more disturbing was the calculated smile he gave her as he walked away. She ran into many more people, and in this small town, everyone knew about the lovey-dovey couple's fight.

A few days later, Frey heard a knock on the door, only to find Dylas waiting for her outside, wet from the rain that warned of the incoming typhoon. As she was about to close the door, she heard him call "Wait! ….Please."

Sighing, she asked "What do you want Da-Dylas?" He cringed from the formal tone she used.

"….I…..I'm sorry. Honest!"

"Wha?"

"I heard…..from everyone. They told me how hurt you were."

"…."

"….I was dumb. I thought about you and what I did all last night. And I realized all I ever do is hurt you. I don't mean to. It's just…these feelings….this relationship….None of it is stuff I've done before. I….don't know what to do. It's….it's….ARGH! Damn it! I can't put it into words, alright! A-anyway, um….if you decide to forgive me….Will you come to the front of the castle tomorrow?"

"Dylas, hold on, I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, did you have some kind of reason for doing what you did?"

"Uh…I-I'll tell you tomorrow! And if you still don't feel like forgiving me tomorrow, it can be later. It can be the day after tomorrow, it can be next week, in 10 years, in 100 years, I'll wait! …And I'll keep waiting, in front of the castle."

The next day, Frey headed out, walking towards Dylas, cautious of what he might do. He was drenched from head to toe, shivering from the cold. Frey dashed over to try and help relieve him from the onslaught of water.

"Dylas, why don't you have an umbrella? I remember I bought us…..matching ones." She looked away as she mentioned the last part.

"I felt guilty about using it. It's my fault that you've been sad these past few days…..But you came."

"….."

"I'm sorry. Really. It's all my fault." He looked downcast, unable to hide his shame.

"….It's ok." Frey smiled weakly at him. She was touched by his affection for her.

"Really? Thank goodness." He brightened slightly, but still seemed nervous.

"But I want to know why. Tell me."

"R-Right. But uh, first…. By way of, well, apology, I uh….. I want to take you somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Um, that's a secret!"

"…?" She was curious. Where could they be going?

"Close your eyes. I'll guide you." He seemed determined to hide where it was they were going.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She chuckled.

"You'll be fine. I'll hold on to your hand. No matter what. Once we get there, I'll tell you everything. Are you ready?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Good. Close your eyes." Frey's heart sped up as she felt him gently take her hand slowly walking forward. "Let's go….That's it. Don't let go."

'_I wouldn't want to anyways.' _Frey thought, blushing at her thought.

"Careful! There are stairs here….Easy….easy…..That's it."

Frey was being lulled into a sense of comfort from the combined sound of the raindrops and his voice, only to be interrupted by Doug's voice.

'Yo, Dylas! You two make up already? Oooo, getting all cozy too, huh?"

Shut up! Leave us alone! Damn it, why does everybody have to stare? Oh turn here….Whoa! You okay?" Frey had tripped on something, almost falling onto Dylas. Before she could answer, Frey could hear another voice that sent shivers down her spine….and not the good kind.

"Hmm? Where do you think you are taking my pretty, precious Frey?"

"….Urk, Procoline! ...Hey, Wait! She's not yours."

"Oh? Then who's is she?" Frey could almost hear the smirk in his tone.

"…."

"Oh, come on!"

"She's mine! I won't let anybody else have her! Got a problem with that?!"

"Woo hoo hoo!" Porcoline cheered.

"ARGH! Get lost! All of you! Ugh, I am so tired. We're almost there…..Ok , you can open your eyes now. Sorry, let me change out of these wet clothes first."

As she heard Dylas's footsteps receding, Frey adjusted to the sudden new light, she could smell something that could only be described as…..wonderful. In front of her was a table filled with food, plates piled high with all kinds of things from soup to crème brulee, all mixing into a magnificent sight.

"What's with all the food?" She inquired, her mouth drooling just from the sight of it.

"I cooked all of it."

"Dally…." She had reverted to using her loving nickname for him, still dazed by the overwhelming sight of food.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't want you to know. I was trying to think of a good way to show you how I feel…"

"Wha…?"

"But I had no idea what to do. I'm no good with words. This is all I could come up with. It took longer to set up than I thought, though. And….even though I was trying to do something to make you happy, I hurt you….I really am dumb."

"Wait, so you're saying you were avoiding me because you didn't want this secret to get out?

"Basicallly, yeah…"

"That's your reason for avoiding me?" She was becoming angrier after hearing his explanation.

"….yeah" He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You're such an idiot."

"Urk! ...You're right...Say whatever you want, I deserve it." Frey softened her gaze enough to show she was still angry, but forgave him. "So, uh….I put everything into cooking these dishes. Do you, uh, want to try any?"

"…..Yeah." Her face lit up. "I always love to eat your cooking!"

"Great! Go on and dig in…Here, try this one….Oh, this one turned out great! Eat a bite of this next!"

Giggling, Frey said "Dylas, slow down! You're going too fast! Slow down."

"Oh, sorry…..Try this one- Ow!"

Frey peered at Dylas's hand, where a large cut was wrapped up.

"Dally, you're hurt! What happened? Are you okay?"

"What, this? That's my own damn fault. See, somehow the whole town knew I hurt you. Volkanon nearly decked me, Forte almost cut me to bits. Margaret blistered my ears. Doug chewed me out. Everyone came after me, and I mean EVERYBODY. I tried to tell them I got it, but they didn't listen. So I tried to run….and tripped. That's how I got this."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is what made me remember what's really the most important thing to me. I really am sorry."

It's okay, honest."

After finishing up a few dishes, Dylas cleared away the dishes.

"So, uh, did it all taste good?"

"It was great, Dally!"

"R-really?! Good…." He stood up abruptly, blushing wildly. "Hold on, I'll go bring dessert."

"Huh? But dessert was already out." Frey was confused. After eating, she realized that she still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"This is the special one." He walked over to the counter, pulling something out and hiding it behind his back.

"?...What is it?"

Dylas looked her straight in the eyes, visibly shaking from his nervousness.

"Frey, listen. I, uh, I've never been good at dealing with people. I'm foul-mouthed and got a bad attitude. I know I do." He wavered, but kept his resolve. "This might not be the last time I hurt you. To be blunt, I'm scared."

"Dally…"

"But y'know, I like this town. I want to stay and live with everyone here. I mean, everyone here accepts me. I didn't understand how it got that way, but after thinking about it, it was obvious."

"….?"

"It's you, Frey. You continuously tried talking to me, and didn't relent. And slowly, I became closer to you, and developed….feelings….for you. I was actually jealous, you had something I didn't. And that something….healed my heart." He pulled the object from behind his back in front of him. "You've become something I can't live without. It's you that changed me. See, I like everyone, but I love you." Frey took the small box in his hand, and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Gasp!"

"You know what this symbolizes, don't you? To be honest, this is what I didn't want you to find out about, not the food. It's not the best one, but I crafted this myself. I want you to take it…..Frey. Will you marry me?"

"…."

Dylas held in his breath.

"…..No."

He looked heartbroken, and close to tears.

"….damn….Can I ask why?"

Frey was distressed by his expression, and tried her best to explain.

"Dally, I love you, I really do. More than anyone in Selphia." He brightened a bit at that. "But,… I can't accept your proposal. With all this business involving the Sechs and Ethelbert, I can't say that a marriage will survive through this whole time. I'm sorry."

He looked crestfallen, but after hearing this next part, he turned red.

"Please….I need time. There is so many things I have to do before I can say I'm happy…Dally, I want to be with you forever. I want to become yours, and stay with you until my last breath. I want to have children, and then grow old together. I want us to be together for all eternity. So Please, Wait for me until I can say yes." She hugged him, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

Four years later, after the war with Sechs, a temporary disappearance of Ventuswill, the Native Dragon, and two painful labors, Frey was walking in town with her daughter Luna, her son Noel, and her husband Dylas, their hands interwined as they greeted the people of Selphia.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for how terribly long it was and the amount of dialogues in it. Did anyone know what gelding meant before playing the game? I did not, so when I looked it up, boy, was that surprising. Oh, and fun fact, Dylas's voice actor is D.C. Douglas. :D Who knew? Please review, and try to make it critical, but helpful. Thank you again.


End file.
